Tomates Xiaolin
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: este fic trata de la experiencia de los monjes como tomates... es un ficduo... adentro sabran con kien n.n...
1. Como sucedio lo ocurrido

**GotichGirl: hola, hola yo soy gotich girl (pero utilizare Ale) muchos de ustedes me conocerán por los reviews o por fics de otras historias o secciones...en este fic tendré una acompañante... la maravillosa, magnifica e inigualable**

**(Tambores de suspenso)**

**ANABLACK0516!**

**(Aplausos)**

**Así que no esperen drama ni mucho romance ¬¬...ni drama... ¿ya dije drama?**

**(Llega AnAbLaCk0516)...hola queridos lectores n.n...¬¬ y los no queridos también XD**

**AnaB: ...por cierto ale ¬¬ te falto amable cómica y futura dominadora del mundo...me alegra que al fin se haga el fic sobre tomates**

**Ale: Seh xD**

**AnaB: adoro los tomates ¬**

**Ale: Si ya lo sabemos ¬¬... Bueno... este fic fue inspirado en la loca obsesión de AnaB hacia los tomates... Todo comenzó con el fic de AnaB... la pobre estaba triste porque no había recibido ningún tomatazo... así que todos los que leyeron el cap. empezaron a enviarle tomatazos... como yo se que si lanzo un tomatazo a mi pc, no le llega si no que mancha la pantalla... decidí comprar los tomates (fueron 3.646.545.645.984.321.654.156.384 exactamente) (bastantitos ¿nah?) y enviarlos al aeropuerto para que vallan a Guadalajara - México y luego tomaran un taxi hacia la casa de AnaB...en el camino hubieron ciertos percances que complicaron un poco mas la cosa... estuvo muy gracioso entonces AnaB me sugirió que hiciera un fic de tomates y yo le dije que con la condición de que ella me ayudara y estuvimos de acuerdo y ya aquí estamos **

**AnaB: zZzZzZ... ¿Eh¿Ah¿Ya acabaste?...emmmm ¡que encantadora historia!**

**Ale: Gracias por prestar atención ¬¬**

**AnaB: cuando quieras n.n...ahora sin más preámbulos...ni ángulos (batería) ¿empezamos ya?**

**Ale: eso es lo que han estado esperando desde hace tiempo ¬¬**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- como sucedió lo ocurrido.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mañana muy mañanera en el templo estaban todos los guerreros en el jardín entrenando muy arduamente...y de pronto dos siluetas entran al templo eran dos chicas extrañas una de ellas de piel casi albina lo que hacia que sus ojos negros sobresalieran un poco mas, de cabello negro y lacio junto a ella otra chica de cabello ondulado café oscuro ojos grandes y verdes, y de tez un poco morena, las dos chicas se detuvieron cerca de los guerreros

Omi¿Quienes son ustedes?

Yura: pues yo soy yo...y ella es ella y dudo que necesites más información bola de billar-dijo la d tez blanca y ojos negros

Rai¿Qué hacen aquí?

Yura: lo que hacemos todas las noches pinky...tratar de dominar al mundo o en su defecto saltadilla

Tallulah: ahora si nos dan tiempo de hacer lo que vinimos a hacer... ¡MUFFINS ATAQUEN MUAJAJAJAJAJA!-dijo la chica de ojos verdes...todos se quedan con cara de WHAT?

De pronto detrás de ellas aparece un ejercito...pero no cualquier ejercito...si no uno de muffins...lo que hizo que los guerreros se quedaran con su cara de what a hell?...entonces se escucharon unas trompetas y tambores de guerra y los muffins corrieron a atacar

Todos iban perdiendo contra el fuerte ejército todos excepto Clei porque en vez de luchar con los muffins se comía a los pobres Muffins

A Tallulah le dio un ataque por la atrocidad que cometía Clei, comerse a esos inocentes muffins...recibirá un castigo por eso...nadie se comía a su ejercito ¡NADIE! por la rabia Yura y Tallulah comenzaron a decir incongruencias (Ale y AnaB¿Qué?) que en realidad era un hechizo por que ellas eran magas...después salio una especia de resplandor (Ale¡brishante! °¬°) y todos los guerreros se desmayaron

MINUTOS DESPUES

Los guerreros estaban comenzando a despertar...la primera fue Kimiko...que al parecer no dudo en despertar a los demás

Kim¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡Rai eres un tomate! -voltea a ver a los demas- ¡Clei tu también¡M. Fung es una berenjena! WAAAAAAAA ¡el templo una sandia! y ¡Omi! Omi es igual solo que ahora es rojo ¬¬-bueno como la japonesa ya dijo convirtieron a los guerreros Xiaolin en tomates, al M. Fung en berenjena y al templo en ¿sandia?... (AnaB¿Por qué en sandia? Ale: nose... no me gustan las calabazas o.o)-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡YO TAMBEIN SOY UN TOMATE!

Clay: tómalo con clama

Kim¡¿con calma¡Soy un vegetal!...y lo peor de todo-sollozos-¡me veo gorda!-caída estilo anime

Rai: ¬¬ no puedo creerlo

UN POCO MAS LAJOS DE AHÍ

Tallulah: Bueno creo que con eso los dejaremos quietos ù.ú eso les pasa por meterse con mis muffins

Yura: pero nosotros los mandamos a pelear o.o

Tallulah¡callada! Ellos fueron los que se los quisieron comer y eso es imperdonable...

Yura: em... Tallulah

Tallulah¡A callar! como iba creo que no molestaran mas...

Yura¡pero Tallulah!

Tallulah¡Silencio niña!... por el momento hasta que encuentra la solución para...

Yura¡TALLULAH!

Tallulah: ya pos... ¿que quieres?

Yura: Te convertiste en muffin...y a mi me convertiste en limón

Tallulah¡QUE BIEN SOY UN MUFFIN:D

Yura: ;-;

Tallulah¡soy un muffin!-bailando y cantando

MUY, MUY LEJOS (en el palacio de Chayz)

Cheyz¿¡que demonios me paso¡Soy un tomate!

Wuya: °¬° sabes te vez delicioso para hacer una ensalada (introducir nombre de ensalada que lleve tomate ¬¬)

Chyz: ¬¬ mejor comete tu...tu también eres una tomata

Wuya¡NOOO¡Ahora me veré gorda! TToTT (AnaB y Ale¿que solo piensan en eso? ¬¬)

Cheyz¡debemos saber que paso!

Wuya: ¬¬ no me veas a mí...hoy tengo que hacerme un manicura u.u

Cheyz: (ni uñas tienes siendo tomata ¬¬) esta bien buscare a alguien competente

5 MIN DESPUES

Cheyz: no puedo creer que esto fue lo único que conseguí

Jack¡como tomate me veo gordo! TT-TT-caída estilo anime (AnaB y Ale: o.O)

Cheyz: bueno -.-...necesitaremos un buen traje -

jack: mmmmmmmmm...¿de donde lo conseguiremos?

5 MIN DESPUES (castillo de cheyz)

Wuya¡ah! me quieren comer-huyendo de los gatos de cheyz...cuando...se ve una luz que los aleja

Gatote: grrrrr

-¡alto! no permitiremos que sigas atacando a esa bruja tomata-dice una silueta parada justo en la puerta

Gato: ggggrrrrrrrrr (traducción¿quien eres?)

-esperabamos que preguntaras eso, nosotras somos las encaradas de proteger la paz somos las sailor scauts

-que luchan por el amor y la justicia-dijo la otra silueta

-soy sailor chayz-dijo el malvado guerrero...que llevaba un trajecito de marinera y dos colitas (AnaB: XD en verdad me encantaría ver algo así)

-y yo salior jack-dijo el malvado genio

-y te castigáramos en el nombre, de la luna-caído estilo anime

Wuya¿de donde sacaron esos ridículos disfraces?

Cheyz¿te gustan¿Verdad que son hermosos? n0n (AnaB: como ya dije...me encantaría ver algo así)

Wuya: supongo que no escuchaste bien ¿de donde sacaron eso RIDICULOS disfraces?

Jack: u.u que estés celosa no es motivo para que niegues que te gustan

Wuya: bakas -.-U

En Otro Lugar

Yura: Tallulah ¿como volveremos a ser normales¡no quiero morir siendo un limón!

Tallulah: tranquila lo tengo todo controlado

Yura: eso dijiste cuando mi perrito se escapo...y ahora tengo un gato ¬¬

Tallulah: solo que esta vez es muy diferente...para empezar la cura no va a huir y no la va a aplastar un camión, además tengo un plan

Yura¿Cual plan? o.o

Tallulah: pues, fingiremos estar arrepentidas ante los tomates Xiaolin, tu sabes lloraremos nos arrastraremos etc etc, y los convenceremos de que nos dejen "unirnos" a ellos para "conseguir" la forma de volver a la normalidad, pero en realidad, yo ya se como, será nada mas para divertirnos y hacerles la vida imposible claro esta

Yura: Genial n.n y... cual es el plan?

Tallulah: -.-U no entiendo como que conseguí una compañera tan incompetente... solo sígueme

Yura: n.n

MINUTOS DESPUES

Yura y Tallulah detrás de una pared espiando a los tomates Xiaolin

Kimiko¡yo no quiero ser un tomate! TT-TT

Rai: ya no exageres

Omi: oigan chicos...hay alguien ahí-nos ven-¿que hacían ahí desconocidas?

Yura: solo invadíamos su privacidad de forma ilícita lo causa de la ley de Massachussets creada en el año 1900...que por petición de la CIA solo fuese lo pudiesen practicar los detectives profesionales o con permiso especial de una autoridad mayor por lo que si continuamos con un acto como este nos deberían llevar a una institución reformadora para así evitar percances futuros o conflictos...y así respetar su derecho a la privacidad que esta marcado en el articulo 23 de la constitución... así que por lo tanto quiero decir que...

Tallulah: solo los espiábamos u.u

Yuar: ¬¬ no te imaginas cuanto te odio

Tallulah:D eso me hace tan feliz

Omi: para que espiaban

Tallulah: (pss para descubrir el habitad y comportamiento de los animales ¬¬) n.nU ejem...porque ¿que les parece si hacemos una tregua?

Kim: que te hace pensar que si lo aremos

Rai: solo un tonto aceptaría

Omi: bien queridas amigas, estamos en paz n-n

Kim y Rai: -.-U -en eso llegan dos siluetas (Ale¡las sailor scauts! n0n) eran Cheyz Holmes y Jack Watson (lo que significa que estaban copiando a Sherlock Holmes)

Yura¿quienes son?

Cheyz: esperábamos que preguntaras eso n0n-Wuya le da un sape

Wuya¡cállate! ù.ú

Tallulah: debemos de buscar la forma de deshacer este hechizo

Yura: pero yo creí que habías dicho que no...-Tallulah corre y le tapa la boca con cinta adhesiva

Tallulah: em...este...no les bajes los ánimos estoy segura q si trabajamos juntos encontraremos una cura n.nU...ahora ¡a buscar esa cura! nOn

-no olvides llevar una toalla

Jack¿quien dijo eso?

Cheyz: evidentemente mi querido Watson...

fue alguien desconocido asta ahorita ya que salio un guión en vez de su nombre...y esa persona es...

-¡no olvides llevar una toalla! n0n

Cheyz: una toalla parlanchina ¬¬...vaya

En eso dojo llega convertido en... ¿hongo? (AnaB y Ale: creo que podriamos hacer una muy buena ensalada)

Dojo: Chicos les tengo noticias...y algunas preguntas

Rai: Habla...

Dojo: 1. ¡son tomates! 2. ¡soy un hongo! (¬¬, por lo menos no me veo gordo) 3. ¿Que hacen Chase, Jack, Wuya y esas dos tipas aquí? 4. ¿Porque esos ridículos disfraces? 5. ¿Por qué somos... esto? 6. ¡Se a activo un Shengon Wu!

Rai: Ya lo sabemos, que tiene de malo (¬¬ de menos no te estaras quejando como Kim de que te vez gordo), sabrá dios los primeros tres... las tipas quieren hacer una tregua, porque creo que tienen complejo de afeminados (la verdad prefiero no enterarme), porque las dos tipas nos convirtieron en alimentos¿¡QUE!

Kim¿COMO PRETENDES QUE IREMOS A BUSCAR WUS CONVERTIDOS EN. EN, EN,... TOMATES?

Clei: tómalo con calma

Kim: ya me tienes harta con tu "tómalo con calma" tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte porque tu ya eras gordo TT-TT- caída estilo anime

Dojo: Pero tengo que informarles algo - saca el pergamino - parece que los Shengon Wus también...pues... cambiaron

Todos los presentes asoman sus cabezotas para ver el pergamino mágico que ya todos conocemos

Dojo: Este Wu antes se llamaba "Calavera de los cuatro vientos" ahora se llama "Polluelo de los cuatro picos" y... es un pollo amarillo con lunares azules o.o

Los Demás¿QUEEE?

Tallulah: creo que la magia en realidad dio efecto o.o

Yura: Pollitos º¬º ¡pollitos! toda mi infancia quise un pollito...rosado...lindo (Ale: Nota importante... NO me gusta el rosado... n-n)

Todos: ¬¬

Yura:...alto... ¿por que son pollos?...¬¬ ¿Tallulah?

Tallulah-escapando cuidadosamente-jeje n.nU ¿nunca te dije que estaba pensando mientras hacia el hechizo?

Yura: o.o?

Tallulah (cantando y baliando)¡kikiriki kikiriki! gallito kikiriki pollito kikiriki...-de la nada Cheyz y Jack se le unen en el baile...claro con sus trajes de Sailor Moon-¡HEY¡No se roben mi escenario!

Los demás: -- (afeminados)

Kim: Bueno... ¿no iremos por el wu?

Todos se miraron...procesan la información...piensan... y salieron corriendo...olvidando algo

Toallin (ahí plantado y solo)¡no olvides! Una toalla puede ser tu mejor amigo n.n

_...continuara..._

**Listo!**

**Bueno...**

**AnaB: FANS DE CHASE NO NOS MATEN!**

**Ale: SOMOS MUY JOVENES PARA MORIR ACESINADAS POR UNA MANADA DE FANS MOLESTAS!**

**AnaB: bueno... yo soy Tallulah y Ale es Yura...**

**Ale: como es Yura... no soy yo... es como quisiera ser... y Tallulah es una mezcla de lo-primero-que-se-le-vino-a-la-mante y como es en realidad...**

**gracias por leer asta aqui y esperamos que les haya gustado **

**plissss reviews! TT-TT**


	2. Oh Damn it

Estaban todos los tomates corriendo junto al muffin y el limón hasta que sus cabezas lograron entender que no sabían a donde $&$ se dirigían

Omi: ¿eh? Dojo... ¿a donde vamos?-pregunto viendo al -.- hongo

Talulah: al infinito y mas allá-con un traje de buzz ligth jier (o como se escriba)

Dojo: Vamos a Antananarivo...

Yura: ¿a donde?

Dojo: Queda en Madagascar

Yura: ¡Quiero mover el bote! ¡Quiero mover el bote!...-comenzo a cantar y bailar

Tallulah: ¡Quiero mover el bote! ¡Me gusta!-la sigue

Los demás: ¬¬

Dojo: Bueno... se supone que debo crecer... pero soy un hongo...

Kim: inténtalo de todas formas...

Dojo hizo un esfuerzo

BRRUUMMP

Rai: Ohh asqueroso

Dojo: Lo siento hice el esfuerzo para atrás xD (AnaB: ¬-¬ sin comentarios)

Dojo lo intento otra vez... y esta vez si... se convirtió en...

Tallulah: ¿Un hongo gigante con alas?

Así era... Dojo se había convertido en un gigante hongo con alas cursi de color durazno pastel (Ale y AnaB: aaawww ¡que cute! XD)

Clei: Bueno no perdamos tiempo subamos

Subieron a Dojo y partieron... Los tomates/muffin/limón/hongo gigante con alas llegaron a Madagascar y comenzaron a buscar el pollo... y asi comienza la travesía de nuestros tomatosos héroes °0°

Omi: Por aquí no esta

Clei: Ni aquí

Kim: Por aquí tampoco

Rai: Na de na

Tallulah: Aquí menos...

Yura: ¡Aquí tampoco!... emmm ¿que buscamos?

Tallulah: Un pollito amarillo con motas azules...

Yura: Ahhh ¡ya!

Tallulah: -.-U (nota mental: conseguir nueva cómplice, tomar unas vacaciones...y comprar ese nuevo shampoo que tanto promocionan o.O)

Kim: Oigan... ¿que es eso?- señalando la sima de un monte... salía humo

Rai: Vamos a ver que ocurre

Y todos corrieron hacia allá... Al llegar vieron a un grupo de pingüinos asando a un pollito amarillo con motas azules (Ale: Siii... pingüinos...)

Chase llegando: ¡¡¡Alto! ¡¡¡Ese es mi pollito!

Chase corre y corre para poder salvara a su amor secreto (el pollito pue´)...entonces una bandada de pingüinos se le ponen en frente evitándole el paso...

Chays: ¡no te preocupes mi vida! ¡Yo te salvare!

Todos: o.o?

Pollito (pensamiento): X.x (no piensa nada...ya esta bieeeen frito)

Pinguin1: mmmmmmmmm se ven deliciosos como para comerse

Tallulah: lo se es por mi bronceado n.n...me lo hice en este súper lugar llamado "el horno"-los pingüinos haciendo nota

Cheyz: ¡AAAMOOOOR MIOOO!

Omi: ¡les exigimos que nos den ese pollo!

Pinguin: bueno-le da un pollo normal muerto y desplumado, listo para cocinarse

Omi: ¿que es esto?

Tallulah: es un... ¡Sombrero!

Omi: ¡en serio! °o°

Tallulah: ¡SI! ¡Se usa así!-mete la cabeza de Omi en el pollo por una parte que no mencionaremos por ser fic familiar

Omi: bdbdbdblbdbldbldbl (¡o! amo mi nuevo sombrero)

Tallulah: (¡al fin no hablara!)

Yura (viéndolo con resentimiento)

Tallulah: ¿que te pasa?

Yura: XS ¿por q el tiene un sombrero nuevo y yo no?

Cheyz: mi amooorrrrr

Rai: ¡ese pollo no! queremos el pollo con motas azules

Pinguinos: entonces devuelbanos nuestro pollo

Clay (tratando sacar el pollo): ¡no se puede!

Kimiko: ahora nunca volveremos a oír la voz de Omi

Todos (excepto Omi Kimiko y Clay): ...o.o...0.0... ¿Nos disculpan?-se van

EN OTRO LUGAR 

¡Fiesta fiesta fiesta!

DE VUELTA 

Yura: ya volvimos

Wuya: que triste noticia que el pequeño ya no tenga voz -.- (IUJUUUU!)

Kimiko: no es que tanga voz...es que no se le entenderá

Wuya: bueno...da igual (lo primero que are cuando domine el mundo será quitarle la voz)

Rai: no ay otra forma

Pinguinos: mmmm...deberán conseguirnos la piedra mágica que solo el ogro tiene -

Cheyz: eso es poco d lo que aria por mi amor, por ese pollo cruzaría un mar de clavos u.u

Pingüinos: si quieren pueden hacer eso también °0°

Todos: mejor no hables ¬¬

Omi: bldboldbobd (iremos por la piedra)

Cheyz: nunca te olvidare mi amor

A LOS 5 MIN 

Cheyz: ¿y por que estamos aquí? o.o

BUSCANDO 

Cheyz: T-T jamás encontrare la piedra mágica que necesito para salvar a mi amado pollo-se sienta en una mesa de 21

Tipo: ¿quiere jugar?

Cheyz: bueno-le da una carta serrada y otra abierta-dame otra, otra, otra... ¡DAMN IT! XS-el hombre comienza a quietarle las cartas y fichas-¡ESPERA! 0.0

OTRO LUGAR, UN POCO MAS TARDE 

Cheyz: ¡ENCONTRE A MI GEMELO DE MANOS IDENTICAS:D

Wuya: ¿Qué?

Cheyz: mi gemelo, de manos IDENTICAS

Wuya: ¿eso existe?

Cheyz: así es, ¿no te das cuenta?

Wuya: explícame

Cheyz: ¡SERE MILLONARIO!

Wuya: vuelvo a...explícame

Cheyz: cuenta darías por ver esta mano 2 veces

Wuya: ¿cuento cuesta un espejo? ¬¬

Cheyz. ¡Deberías apoyarme o jamás tendrás tus poderes!

Wuya: 0.0U o, si te apoyo, solo que aun no había comprendido con que...gemelo de manos idénticas n.nU ¡genial!

Cheyz: si y en este momento iré a convencerlo-abre la puerta y ve a Jack caminando por ahí-¡encontré a mi gemelo de manos idénticas!

Jack: ¡que suerte! Yo aun ni siquiera encuentro mis robots ..

Cheyz: el si me apoya :P

Wuya: ¬¬ infantil

OTRO LUGAR 

Todos se encuentran en el mismo lugar...

Rai: Demonios no encontré nada

Kim: Nadie encontró nada...

Clei: y... donde esta Omi?

Todos ven a una especie de estadio y todos gritaban... de curiosos entraron...

Señor gordito y bajito con bigotes: Bienvenidos al concurso ¡¡¡"Saca la espada de la piedra"! Hoy tenemos algo no muy común... El que logre sacarle el pollo a la cabeza del amarillito se ganara... ¡¡UN POLLITO AMARILLO CON MOTAS AZULES! ¡Si amigos! ¡Esto no se ve todos los días! ¡Así que compre su boleto y venga a participar para ganarse ese extraño pollito!

Yura: ¡Genial! ¡Una competencia! ¡Y Omi esta allí! ¡Sale en la Tv. ò.ó! ¡¡¡Yo quiero salir en la Tv! ÒwÓ

Clei: ¡Oyeron eso chicos! ¡el que le saque el pollo a Omi se ganara el wu!

Tallulah: Rayos... y yo que me había emocionado u.u

Kim: ¿De que hablas? si ganamos, ¡¡Tendremos el Wu y Podremos entender a Omi!

Tallulah: Eso es lo que me preocupa u.u

Rai: Por el Wu u.u -suspirando

Fueron a la fila para comprar los boletos. En eso llega un niño acompañado de un anciano

Niño: ¿crees que en verdad gane?

Anciano: si tu estas destinado a ser rey °0°

Baño 

Cheyz: hola, aquí estas -

Tipo: ¬¬ tú eres el tipo loco de las manos ¿que quieres?

Cheyz: no nada-se empieza a lavara las manos-- no crees que son bellísimas

Tipo ¬¬ NO

EN LA MESA DE JUEGO

Tipo: ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! Ò-Ó

Cheyz: esta bien, esta bien-viendo sus uñas-n.n que hermosas uñas tengo ¿sabes? solo conozco a alguien con uñas tan bellas . -llega Wuya

Wuya: hola soy Regina Fliange, la gran ejecutiva que jamás en su vida te había visto...ni a ti...¬¬ me puede dar unas cartas-le da las cartas-(sobre actuada) ¡OH BALLA! sus manos son idénticas, jamás había visto nada así en todos mis años de experiencia

Tipo: û.u cállese

Cheyz: señora que no conozco-guiño de complicidad-¿no cree que ganaría mucho dinero?

Tipo: ¡YA CALLATE! ¡SI QUIERES ME CORTO MI MANO PERO DEJEMR EN PAAAAZ!-llega un guarda

Guardia: ¿algún problema? o.o

Cheyz: no nada

Wuya: nada de nada

Guardia: alto, usted es el tomate al que sacamos por atacar a los apostadores

Wuya: no, no n.nU esa era una hermosa tomatita llamada Wuya yo soy Regina Filange U

Guardia: los sacare de aquí-llevándoselos

Cheyz: llámame ;D

Tipo x: logre sacara la espada n-n

Tipo bajito del bigote: es un pollo

Tipo X: en serio o.o-le dan su premio

Merlin: ¡ese pollo le pertenece a Arturo!

Kimiko: ¡ese pollo nos pertenece!

Pingüino: ese pollo nos pertenece

Rai: ¡ese pollo tiene que estar en la cabeza de Omi! XS

Omi: ¡Me quitaste mi sombrero!

Arturito: Te hice un favor

Omi: ¿ah si? ¡Te reto a un duelo Xiaolin!

-...silencio incomodo...-

cri cri

Omi: TT-TT ooo ya no existen los duelos Xiaolin... ¡Que triste! buaaaa buaaaa

Ale: ¡corte!

Ana (con unas tijeras): ¿que corto que corto?

Ale: ¬¬-le da con un libreto a Ana en la cabeza-Omi es un fic sobre Tomates y Pollos, ahora son duelos Pollin

AnaB: duelos pollin ¡ja!

Ale: bueno continuemos ACCION

Omi: ¡Te reto a un duelo pollin!

Arturito: ¿duelo que?

Omi: ¡Duelo Pollin! n.n tenemos que luchar con Wus y ganar la competencia que toque

Arturito: ¿Wus?

Omi: si, Wus... ahora son pollitos y tienen una habilidad especial... ¿tú tienes?

Arturito: Eeehh... no..U

Kim: Ten el mío... - le da un pollito rosa con líneas de verde chingame la pupila (Ale: verde fosforescente xD AnaB: ¿Qué clase de vocabulario usas señorita?

Ale: o.o? AnaB: ¿con esa boquita comes? ¬.¬ Ale: si y sabe muy rico n.n AnaB -.-U)

Arturito: ¿Y como se llama?

Kim: Ojo de Dashi

Dojo: ¡NO! ahora se llama ojo de polli

Kim: -.-U bien... se llama ojo de polli

Rai: Comiencen ¡ya!

Omi: bien, bien...

Arturito y Omi: ¡Pollito y pai!

Omi: Esfera de pollami hielo!(AnaB: Wiii - esfera de pollami...que lidno suena...asi le pondre a mis hijos) - y congela su red y luego con una patada la rompe-jojojojo ¡soy el mejor!

Arturito: ¬¬ presumido-Arturito pasa cuidadosamente por la red y se pincha un dedo-¡Auch! ¡Me desangor! ¡Me muero! ¡Veo toda mi vida! ¡La luuuuuuuuuz!

Merlin: ¡no seas! ¡Usa el pollo!-Arurito ve a su pollo rosa con lineas verdes-chingame-la-pupila...lo toma del cuello...y comienza a golpear a la enredadera con el pollo

Pollito rosa con líneas verde-chingame-la-pupila: ;o; piooo piooo

Merlin: ¡asi se hace chico!  
Dojo: XS no asi no es

Merlin: ¿Qué dijiste Hongo deforme?

Dojo: ¡a ver! ¡bring it on viejo!

Kimiko: ¡tienes que decir su nombre! XS

Arturito: ¡Ojo de Polli!-apuntando su pollo asia el mismo...bueno digamos que el chico necesitara cejas nuevas XD-o.o ...¡OJO DE POLLI!-y quema su red

Cada uno agarra una bolsita y se devuelven... pasaron por el acantilado...pero en eso cae un trueno y parte en 2 un inocente arbolito que estaba de adorno en el cacino... (Llega en green peace GP: ¿Ale y AnaB? Ale y AnaB: ¿si? GP: están arrestadas por maltrato vegetal muffinal y contra los árboles AnaB y Ale: ;o;...mira una ballena blanca atrás de ti GP: no soy tan idiota ¬¬ Ale y AnaB: cierto, es solo una pared Gp: ¿pared? ¿Dónde?-se va o.o)

En fin, siguen cayendo rayos y las nuves se juntan para que luego un monstruo se acerque a los valientes guerreros que aunque siendo tan valientes no aguantaron el miedo

Arturito y Omi: ¡MAAAMMAAAA!

Monstruo: ¡hola amiguitos! ¡Hay que cantar una canción!

Omi y Arturito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡BARNEY!-de la nada llega una veloz nube de polvo

Cheyz: ¡Barney! °0° I love U-ambos guerreros se alejan disimuladamente...y siguen su camino

Arturito: ¡Ojo de Polli! - haciendo que Omi se cayera pero retomo el rumbo...

Omi: ¡Esfera de Pollami hielo! - y hace que a Arturito se le congelen los pies... Omi llega y le da la bolsita a Toallin...

Todo se vuelve normal...

Omi: ¡Wiii gane! - saltando con su wu... que era un pollito azul por arriba y blanco por abajo (Ale: Que diseño ¿no?)

Merlin: ¡No puede ser que hayas perdido!... pero no importa... ¡vamos en búsqueda del Santo grial!- y se fueron... °0°

Omi: ¿La soda ahora viene en bolsita? genial o.o

Tallulah: que inocente que eres

_...Continuara..._

**AnaB: Esperamos que les aia gustado damas y caballeros**

**Ale: Si claro ¬¬... weno, weno... los reviews...**

**Espe Koruba: Ps que weno que no nos mataras n.n y pos seguimos lo mas pronto posible n.nU... nos algra mucho que te agrade...(-.-U aunque creo que nos alegra mas que no nos vayas a matar XD)**

**raven-vidurreta: esperemos que este capi te aga reir aun mas XD y ojala tu locas amigas no nos asesinen TT-TT ¡muffin!**

**beautifulsadness: si crees q el fic es loco...como crees q somos nosotras? jijijij G-G**

**Nino-san: TT-TT buaaa no queremos morir comida por tiii! y que mal! queriamos que esta historia apestara XD!**

**phantomgirl: vivan los pollos Wu y los muffins os dominaremos muajajaja XD...siege keyendo plis ;D**

**muffinslover: lo se que cruel es clay TT-TT ojala se muera y se pudra en el inferno donde merece estar ÒwÓ **


End file.
